This proposal aims to develop integrated and multidisciplinary activities of medical education focused on cancer prevention and control. The objectives of the proposed activities will include: promoting the study of cancer epidemiology, of primary cancer prevention through habit modification and nutritional interventions, of secondary prevention through screening for early disease, of cancer control through therapy and rehabilitation with emphasis on psychosocial interventions; rising students' interest in cancer research and promoting new forms of learning. Nine projects are designed to supplement the current cancer education: 1) a preventive oncology program with one month elective for students, residents and nurses at a preventive oncology clinic for secondary and primary intervention (screening, smoking cessation, patients' education); 2) a program for the study of specific cancer epidemiologic factors among various subpopulations of the borough of Brooklyn of great ethnic, racial and socioeconomic diversity; 3) an expanded student assistantship research program; 4) a new student elective for sophomores to introduce them to Oncology focusing on epidemiology and prevention; 5) a comprehensive course in Oncology with emphasis on cancer control; 6) the expansion of the regular curriculum and of elective courses to introduce new concepts in cancer control; 7) new forms of education for postgraduate trainees and community physicians including: a minicomputer course, a newsletter, workshops in cancer prevention and cancer diagnosis, symposia in cancer epidemiology, prevention and rehabilitation; 8) similar new activities for nurses; and finally, 9) the development of a core of new educational materials including computerized clinical simulations, videotapes, movies on screening techniques and new instruments for the evaluation of the effects of educational activities on students' knowledge and attitude. It is hoped that this program will stimulate students' interest for cancer research, will significantly contribute to the methodology and content of oncology education and will have a significant impact on the health care delivery for the 2.5 million inhabitants living in Brooklyn.